The Sign
by blueberryymilk
Summary: A push is all they need to realize their own feelings.


Today is the first public recording of Tsubasa's radio show. A lot of her fans were anticipating this, and due to the amount of people who wanted to attend the said show, she decided to conduct three sessions in one day.

The shows really worn her out. She was even panting during the talk stage, but she made sure to conceal it to her fans. Tsubasa has never complained, she just spent the day talking and laughing in front the people who waited in line for hours just to see her. Everyone can see that she really loves her job, so maybe, it is one of the reasons why she's idolized by many people.

Tsubasa was in deep thought when the host clapped his hands and told her that it's almost time for the last session for the day. She hastily changed her clothes and put some make-up on before entering the stage.

"Hello, everyone! I am Kira Tsubasa, A-RISE's leader. I am hoping that you'll stay with me until the end of my show!" she greeted, which filled the hall with loud screams from her fans.

The radio show was composed of three parts, a talk stage, a live stage, and a question and answer portion, wherein the fans were given the chance to send their questions to Tsubasa.

The brunette was supposed to pick two from a bowl full of papers. She picked her first paper and read its contents out loud. "Tsubasa-san, I have been a fan of yours since I started high school. I really realy really love you and your singing voice!" she blushed while reading that message. It may sound really childish, but reading things like that makes her feel really warm. Knowing that people enjoys her music gives her a motivation to continue working hard, no matter how tired she is.

She cleared her throat as she continued reading the part where she left off. "For my question, how are you able to balance being a student of UTX and being a member of A-RISE?"

Tsubasa tapped her index finger on her the table, thinking for an answer. "Hmmm.. Maybe time management?" the crowd responded with a loud "Ohhh...", which made her giggle.

"Both my academics and my school idol life are important to me, and I'm pretty sure I won't be able to pick if I were given a chance to choose between the two." she gave off a playful smile to her fans, which caused another loud screaming in the hall.

"Okay, let's pick another one!" the host said enthusiastically. Tsubasa gave the paper to him then started picking another paper from the bowl.

She got a pink rolled paper, which she opened hastily.

"Tsubasa-san, I will cut to the chase. For my question, if you are to date one member of μ's, who would that member be?"

The crowd gasped, the green eyed girl felt her hands sweating intensely. Out of all the questions she had the entire day, this was the most difficult one to answer.

Tsubasa thought hard before answering.

 _Hmmm, **Eli**? Yes, she's responsible, the type that people think Tsubasa would really go after._ _But... What about **Umi**? Tsubasa liked that feminine and strict side of Umi, even though they have only met during the Love Live competition._ _Uhh, **Maki**? From what Tsubasa heard, she's cool and talented. She thought how relaxing it would be to spend the day while listening to the redhead's piano playing. _

"Wait.. Despite of how kind and beautiful the other μ's members are, it could only be that person." Tsubasa whispered to herself.

She wondered why she was trying to divert her attention to the other members. Is it because she was genuinely interested with them? Or is it because she's afraid to acknowledge her admiration for that orange haired girl?

She felt the piercing stares of the people around her. They were anticipating her answer. Tsubasa clenched her fists and took a deep breath before uttering a word. "A-All of the μ's members are really nice, and we, A-RISE, h-have built a friendly rivalry with them." she said with a shaky voice. "But if I were to pick one..." she looked directly at the camera, which was covering the radio show live across the country.

She remembered the clumsy girl who held her heart captive from the very beginning.

"It would be the leader of μ's, Kousaka Honoka."

* * *

"ONEE-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN!" shouted a very familiar voice.

"What is it, Yukiho?" Honoka looked at the clock. She wasn't happy at the thought of Yukiho waking her up at 1:34 am.

The younger girl grabbed her half-asleep sister towards the living room.

"Look!"

Honoka opened her eyes. In her blurry vision, she saw a news report from an entertainment channel. In a portion of the screen, Kira Tsubasa's face on it.

"Ueehh..." she uttered while yawning. "What is it about Tsubasa?"

Yukiho just glared at her. "Just watch it!" she insisted.

A few moments later, Tsubasa's face popped again, but this time, she was all over the entire TV screen. Honoka knew that the brunette had an event yesterday, since it is the only thing that everyone was talking about in the internet. She watched closely while waiting for the scene that her sister wants her to watch.

"Tsubasa-san, I will cut to the chase. For my question, if you are to date one member of μ's, who would that member be?"

Honoka's jaw dropped. She thought, why would anyone ask that question to A-RISE's leader?

"A-All of the μ's members are really nice, and we, A-RISE, h-have built a friendly rivalry with them. But if I were to pick one..."

Tsubasa grinned, giving chills to Honoka's spine, as she looked straight in the camera.

"It would be the leader of μ's, Kousaka Honoka."

Her mind suddenly went blank, to the point where she couldn't even hear the screams of her sister. She can't believe what she just heard... Was it really true? Was it just a dream?

She can't remove Tsubasa's voice inside her head. Merely thinking about Tsubasa made her cheeks red.

Honoka has been keeping her feelings to herself for a long time now. It was painful, seeing Tsubasa often but not being able to tell her what she really feels. She was just waiting for a sign, in order to get the courage to confess her love.

After months of waiting, the sign she had been waiting for has finally arrived.

She immediately grabbed her phone and composed a message. Honoka has been known for being uncertain in life, but this time is an exception.

This time, she decided to follow her heart.

* * *

She heard the door shriek. The visitor she has been waiting for came earlier than expected.

"How on earth were you able to do that?" an angry voice echoed the classroom.

The purple haired girl looked at the card she's currently holding. The words "The Magician" was written on it.

"I told you, it will happen. Out of the thousand questions that was sent to her, mine was the one chosen." she looked at the person in front of her.

The blue eyed girl shook her head in confusion. "Why are you intervening with their lives?" she asked, now in a calm tone.

"Don't worry..." she whispered softly. "The cards told me to do so."

A/N: The card "The Magician" means are "guidance in the form of someone who brings about change or transformation."


End file.
